


A tale of Collux and Chill (WotC Odd RP logs season 2)

by OddXCOMarchive



Series: WotC Odd RP Soldier Logs season 2 logs and roleplays [3]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddXCOMarchive/pseuds/OddXCOMarchive
Summary: A romance between two XCOM squadmates, set within the broader campaign written here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837005/chapters/31822158





	A tale of Collux and Chill (WotC Odd RP logs season 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Writers:  
> Experiment ‘Collux’ C011UX-001 – Collux13  
> Natalya 'Chill' Vintermorgon - Vinter
> 
> This fanfic and others like it uploaded to this account are the works of multiple authors who are fans of ChristopherOdd, a Canadian youtuber and streamer who specializes in story-rich games; especially the XCOM series. We collaborate over Discord.

**July 8th 2035, 11:10**

The troop ship landed and Collux disembarked onto the landing platform. He scanned around the platform looking for where to go next and followed the rest of the soldiers through some heavy duty, double doors and down a ramp into the hanger bay. His boots provided a dull, metal thud on the floor as he entered the hanger. He didn’t dare take his helmet off, but people knew who he was anyway. Collux the Corrupted, Capturer of the Commander, Destroyer of XCom and Top Advent ‘Peace-keeper’. He hated the name ‘Collux’, but stuck with it. He needed to atone for all he had done in his past and make the name respected and loved with the right people, not with the wrong people.

“So you’re the new guy, right?” Came the rasping voice of a female Skirmisher behind him. He turned to find a surprisingly attractive, blue-eyed Skirmisher, dressed red and white camouflage armour. Blue eyes were very rare in Skirmishers, especially on women. “I’m Vintermorgon.”

“I suppose I am the ‘new guy’, yes. Pleased to make your acquaintance Ma’am, I am Collux.” Collux responded and they shook hands. There were whispers all around and the hanger grew silent.

“Wait, you’re Collux?” Shouted out a voice.

“Collux the Corrupted!?” Said another rather more loudly than Collux would have liked.

“The Destroyer of XCom is here?” said a third even louder.

“Look, just try not listen to them.” Vintermorgon whispered to him. One soldier threw a punch at him, but Collux dodged out of the way.

“My family died because of you! Murderer!” He shouted. Vintermorgon could sense the tension in the hanger and stood in between Collux and the oncoming soldiers and XCom operatives with her hands up. They all looked like they wanted to lynch him.

“You killed my squad three years ago! Now I’ll avenge their deaths by killing you!” Cried another.

“Why did we recruit you? You’ll just betray us to your masters, filthy Advent dog!” Screamed a fourth soldier trying to push past Vintermorgon.

“SILENCE!” Boomed a voice. Everyone turned around to find out where the voice was coming from. It was Bradford with a loudspeaker. “Collux is here, because I say he is. He’s saved my ass nearly 30 times while I was working outside of XCom. Okay, sure, he used to be a ruthless killer for Advent, but so did Vintermorgon and she’s one of our most trusted soldiers, right? He gave us the information that got us the Commander back, so give him some slack and he’ll pull his weight. And if I ever see anyone do anything like that again, you’ll be put in the brig. Everyone got that?” There was a resounding ‘Sir, yes sir.’ from everyone in unison. This impressed Collux, but he didn’t show it.

“Come on I’ll show you to your quarters, apparently you get a place away from everyone else, which from what I’ve just seen is probably for the best.” Vintermorgon said and steered him towards the exit. Collux saw that a few soldiers had kept out of the scuffle, but had been ready to jump in should it had gotten more dangerous. One was clad in yellow armour and wore some specialised gauntlets, and another who stood next to her, looked a little more laid back was also clad in yellow held a sniper rifle aloft. Ah, the Templar and Sniper combination, they must be the famous duo: Kohlla and Terror-Billy...

**July 21st 2035: 14:50**

A siren blared up and across the tannoy a list of names was reeled out: “Lieutenant E, Sergeant Magnusson, Sergeant Vintermorgon, Knight Julian, Corporal Evtushenko and Lieutenant C011UX-001 report for briefing in the hanger.” Collux would have raised his eyebrows if he had any. He had heard his name for the first time on the tannoy.

He was going out on a mission with Vintermorgon, among others, which made him feel a little better, the butterflies in his stomach had stopped twitching for the moment. He needed to remember that this was the exact the same thing he’d done for a year, ever since he’d defected. Central had seen that all his needs had been met, especially since the scuffle in the hanger on his first day, but after a while Collux became self sufficient and Bradford had backed off a little. He had tried to be social with the other soldiers but he didn’t talk much and they didn’t talk much to him either. He had spent most of his time in the shooting range with one of the other soldiers called ‘Rumble’ or silently eating or reading with Vintermorgon in the mess hall. He got his armour, rifle and pistol ready for the mission and headed to the briefing room.

Collux nodded to Vintermorgon as he entered the small room and sat next to her. She acknowledged him with a nod back, but Collux could see she was clearly focussed. Central entered and did a roll call. Once he was happy he proceeded to tell them about the mission. “Now, Advent forces are moving a VIP through this area on board one of their transport trucks, and the resistance is asking for our help staging a rescue operation. The target will be well defended, be prepared to secure the area and eliminate any hostiles to expedite the rescue.”

“Where will our extraction be, sir?” Vintermorgon piped up.

“Not too far, but it is on the other side of the city. We’ve had reports from the resistance of new Bio-Troopers in and around this area, so be cautious.” Central responded. “Just follow the Commander’s orders and you’ll all make it out alive. All ready? Then let’s roll out!”

“Sir, yes sir!” They all responded, Collux included. He felt like he might become part of this family yet. They all filtered out to the side of the room to enter the troop transport to take them to their mission. As he stood up and was slightly surprised to see that Vintermorgon was standing in his way. She smiled and held out her arm. “Let’s see what you’re capable of then, Collux.” And he grasped her forearm and she his in a sign of strength and unity to the Skirmishers and former Advent soldiers.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He responded and they boarded the troop transport together.

**August 8th 2035: 23:30**

Collux had enjoyed a nice evening of shooting practice with Vintermorgon before his Covert Operation started. She was basically the only person he interacted with since he had boarded the Avenger just under a month ago, although he had been talking a lot to Second Officer Damon Nights and ‘Rumble’ recently too.

Collux, Sergeant Evtushenko and Squaddie Striker had found some trails of the Assassin not so long ago, they had just finished packing up and had boarded the troop transport to come home, provided by the Templars. Hopefully he and Natalya would be able to read together again in the morning after some well earned rest. They had only talked twice, but they did seem to be spending a lot of time together, either at the shooting range, eating in silence or reading. They should probably talk a little more, in fact Collux was thinking of a good book she may like to read and had it ready for her and maybe they could talk a little about their stories coming out of Advent too.

The aircraft touched down and they disembarked. Damon was waiting for him and they went down to the bar. But along the way Collux could see that some people were crying or stone-faced. This confused him, for a long time XCom had been doing well, becoming victorious most if not all of the time. “Why is everyone crying?” He asked his friend.

Damon looked down to the ground. “There was a mission while you were gone, to sabotage a device. We completed the mission, but we lost three soldiers.”

Collux frowned, obviously sad, but this was war time. Losing people was going to be the price if they put their lives on the line to complete the mission, “Who did we lose?”

Damon motioned to the Remembrance Plaque, “Look for yourself.”

 

Collux went over to the plaque. He noticed the Sparks name first. “That's not so bad. He can be repaired, right?” Then he noticed Al-Shegardy's name. “Our loss shall be their downfall, I will slaughter anyone who kills my comrades.” And then last of all he saw Vintermorgon's name. He was shocked. Mouth open, stunned to see she had been killed.

Damon came up to him. “I'm sorry buddy.”

 

“Not as sorry as Advent and the Aliens will be.” Collux turns to face his friend, and Damon knew something was off. Something had changed in his eyes. He knew Collux was quick and ruthless at times, but he was physically shaking, fists clenched and eyes were narrowed. Damon took a step back. “I will avenge their deaths. My apologies Second Engineer Officer Nights, we will have to find the camera logs another time I need to be alo-”

A voice on a loudspeaker cut him short. “May I have your attention; Please can all soldiers Lieutenant rank and above please meet the Commander personally in his chambers. That's Colonel Durand, Lieutenant Balzkivitz, Lieutenant Ramirez, Lieutenant Deshong, Lieutenant Fleet and Lieutenant Collux, please report to the Commander.”

“Until next time Officer.” Tears starting to appear now in his eyes, Collux bows his head as a farewell and leaves.

**September 17th 2035: 17:40**

Log taken from Collux’s personal dictaphone, with assistance from Damon:

“Hi, so this is… Is this on?”

“Yeah, buddy it’s on, it’s your log now, so you just speak your bit.”

“Oh okay, thanks. So, hi I guess… I’m Collux, a former Ad-”

“No need to say that, we already know that bit. Just say what’s on your mind.”

“Yeah, right. So I’ve been thinking a lot about death and how it’s affected my life. But then my mind drifts to my former collegue Vintermorgon. She was the first real friend I got here, along with Damon and Diego. Deigo’s not here but say hi Damon.”

“Hi Damon”

“Hey, come on!”

“What?”

“Anyway, we got another recruit in Dohmnall Woden, or some like to call him ‘Beast’. He seems like a gruff sort of chap and he must have defected before me, but it’s nice to have another ex-Advent soldier here on the Avenger.”

“Could Captain Ramirez, Captain Collux, Captain Woden, Lieutenant Barton, Aspirant Julian and Lieutenant Stevens please make you way to the Commander’s briefing room.”

“Looks like I should go. We’ll do this another day, Damon.”

“Sure, good luck out there pal!”

**October 2nd 2035: 13:30**

Collux awoke and stretched, he hadn’t had a good night's sleep the night before because of the fire alarm going off. It goes off routinely at 03:00 hours in the morning each week near the engines. Damon had a look for him, but no one had been able to fix it yet. In any case he went to bed early at 21:00 hours to catch up on some badly needed rest. He remembered hearing whoops of joy and laughter in the distance. Ah yes, it must be the new Skirmisher we found, the Commander did tell us about them, but he assigned the tour to Dohmnall, so he wouldn’t be charged for misconduct. He looked at the time and was surprised to find that it was just past lunch time. So he got up, showered and changed before decided to get something to eat.

He left his room saw Rumble in the shooting range and then went to get some grub. As soon as he entered the room, he noticed people being merry and laughing. Kohlla and Terror Billy were in the middle of the room both sitting with a Skirmisher, a new Skirmisher but she wore red and white armour that he recognised and she sounded like someone he thought was dead. Walking around the room to get a better look at the ‘new guy’ and he couldn’t believe his eyes. Vintermorgon was back. Woden and a few others were also sitting around having a drink with her, all listening to her tell a story.

“Then I blacked out after I got hit by the Celatid poison. It didn’t kill me, it just slowed my heart rate so much that the Commanders machines that measured my vitals thought I had flatlined. I came around about half an hour after the rest of the squad had left and the poison had left my system and I made a beacon. Thankfully Betos and a few others were working in the area at the time, so they picked me up. I told her what had happened and they said they’d get me 100% better then send me back.” She finished.

Her eyes were still blue just as Collux had remembered. She was also still very attractive for an Advent soldier, or rather an ex-Advent soldier. Her blue eyes flicked up to Collux who had unwittingly approached the table they were sitting at. He had his friend back. “Oh, you must be a new Skirmisher too. I’m Chill.”

Collux frowned. “I’m Collux, but we’ve met before, you introduced me to the Avenger.”

“No, I don’t think so. I’ve not seen you before, but I recognise your name. You were a formidable general and commander of Advent right? Anyway, it’s nice to meet you all the same.” She took her hand off Beasts inner thigh and out stretched her hand in friendship.

Collux took it but stared blankly at her, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “ I… Indeed, nice to meet you.”

“Is something the matter?” She asked her voice rasping and her hand returning to Captain Woden’s leg.

“I… n-no. I’ve got to go.” Collux stuttered. He made his way to the canteen to grab some food to take away and made his way out of the mess hall.

“He’s a bit weird, don’t you think Dohm? What was that about?” Collux heard her say as he left the room. She didn’t remember him at all. He sprinted past Damon who said, “Hey Collux, you never guess what!” But he barreled down the corridor to his room, slammed the door and locked it. Sure he had Damon and Rumble. But Vintermorgon was the first person he’d really met and stood up for him on this ship. Now she didn’t even know who he was…

**November 5th 2035: 13:00**

Log 1 of Collux’s personal log proper:

She doesn’t remember me. What can I do now? Damon wouldn’t want to read or shoot with me, and *sniff* Rumble was now gone from this world too. Most of the others have their own friendship groups, so I don’t really feel welcome hanging out with them. I used to hang out with Beast, but we didn’t have that much in common really. Whilst I’m also in peak physical condition, he’s all ‘hunky’ and ‘ruggedly handsome’, and compared to that I look a bit weedy. So I usually hang out with Damon, but his crowd is what some of the other soldiers call ‘nerds’ or ‘geeks’. I have no idea what those words mean, but they were said with such contempt that I don’t dare tell Damon.

So, I’m sitting here alone eating my meal in my room and crying myself to sleep each night because I want her to remember, but she can’t. Damon says that she has amnesia and it might take a strong memory for her to remember. Maybe I’ll give her the book I promised to give her before she ‘died’. But we’ll see. I doubt that I’ll be able to relinquish her grasp on Beast anyway.

 

**December 21st 2035: 10:00**

Collux was lying awake with his eyes closed in the infirmary after having participated in a rather successful mission extracting some supplies from Advent and he had gotten an MVP medal from the Commander himself before being told to go straight to the med bay. No one had taken much damage apart from Numbers, Vintermorgon and himself, but they would all heal up pretty quickly. Especially in time for the Christmas feast people had been so keen on and talking about a lot.

“Hey buddy,” Damon said quietly to him. “There’s someone who wants to talk to you. Numbers is fast asleep, so you can have a bit of privacy if you like. She’s just on the next bed along.”

Collux frowned, but with his eyes still closed. “Who is injured, but wants to talk to me?”

“Me.” But it wasn’t Damon’s voice, another feminine voice had said that. Collux opened his eyes and looked around, but Damon had gone. He turned his head to the right and he found he was looking into some beautiful blue eyes.

“Ah, Major Vintermorgon. How can I help?” Collux was kind of scared, this had been the first time she had shaken his hand in the mess hall that she had talked to him.

“I was just hoping to talk. You were brilliant out there this morning.” Natalya said, her voice making Collux knees quiver, but he had to be strong. She was with Dohmnall, wasn’t she?

“I… er… thank you.” Collux responded. “You were pretty good yourself in the last mission.”

“Thanks. You know, I’d not really seen you in battle until today, but I’m starting to remember fragments of my life before the first of October. I remember something about you in particular. I was told by Kohlla and Terror-Billy right after you left that I had in fact introduced you to the Avenger about 5 months ago or so. I’m sorry I didn’t remember you then and I still don’t really now. By the sounds of it we used to be quite close. I heard from the Second Officer Nights that you like to read, is that right?” She asked, her voice so gravelly that Collux was soothed by it nearly entirely.

“I… I do, yes. I remember you liked to read. Do you still like to?” Collux asked in kind, maybe she could remember him after all.

“Yes. Maybe it will jog my old memories back if we start reading together again, but not right now. I need some rest so I can heal from my injuries. But I am determined to get my old memories of you back.” She said determinedly.

“What about Captain Woden?” Collux asked after a slight pause.

“We are friends, you should come for a drink with us, he’s a nice person.” She answered back.

After a while Collux heard very light snoring. All Skirmishers and ex-Advent soldiers snored, but it was comforting to him to know that he might get his old friend back.  
February 17th 2036: 10:45

“Colonel Collux and Major Vintermorgon, please come to the Commander’s briefing room for a special assignment.” Blared out a tannoy announcement. Collux looked over to Natalya over his book and met her eyes perfect blue eyes. She put her book down, with a bookmark left in at the page she was reading and stood up. Her slim, but muscular body in slacks instead of armour, but still red a white coloured in a camouflage pattern. Collux followed suit and they walked together, side by side to the briefing room without uttering a word.

They entered the room and both sat down in the seats provided for them. Bradford was there to greet them, shook each of their hands and sat down in front of them.

“Collux, I admire your skill in combat with your pistol, they are second to none, and only you and Blazkivitz could shoot a fly from a mile away with one hand tied behind your back.” Collux nodded for the praise he was given. Then he moved on to Vintermorgon. “Chill, you are like water on the battlefield. Solid, yet fluid, moving around and dodging the enemies attacks, then slicing them up with your rip-jack.” She nodded as well, but Central didn’t pause. “Both of you do very good work for XCom, and for that I thank you. However, I feel like you need to learn from one another. The Commander has decided that you should partner up and work on helping each other’s weaknesses. Collux you could help Natalya with her aim, and Natalya you could help Collux with anticipation of enemy attacks and trying to dodge them the best he can.”

Both Collux and Vintermorgon nodded, this seemed like a good idea. Collux had been having difficulty with getting attacked often on the battlefield and Natalya had talked about getting some aiming lessons. Maybe they had been listening in?

“Great. Get cracking, we’ll be getting some missions in soon, so be ready to be called up if the Commander needs you.” Bradford said relieving them.

They both gratefully went back to their books. After about an hour of reading they scheduled a time the next day when they would start their training together and further their efforts as XCom soldiers.

 

**March 24th 2036: 19:00**

Log 2 of Collux’s personal log proper:

I’m sorry I don’t do these very often, but I find it hard to find the time any more. I’m either training in the shooting range or in the gym with Vintermorgon working on her aim and my athleticism or with Damon trying to find out about his fiancee that he’s been trying to find since, well for a long time anyway. And then there’s general maintenance of my own quarters and making sure my weapons are clean and always ready for battle.

The training with Vintermorgon is going better than expected, I’m learning a lot by understanding how she moves around the battlefield and I think I’m a quick study too since she’s telling me I’m doing well. She’s also said she’s learning a lot about aiming, hitting her targets and breathing at the right time before taking the shot and I think she is. I’ll try to get her to try quick drawing next, that will be interesting. Her memory is coming on leaps and bounds now too. She remembers most if not all the important stuff and Damon told her that she seems like she’ll make a full recovery, which is great!

In other news I saw my sister a week or so ago, and I got off the comms just now talking to her. It’s great to hear that she’s doing well and that Ana and her are still talking. I’ve heard Chloe is yet to make it back, but the Black Market has had to dig deep in the last few weeks, so she probably been very busy on guard detail or escort duty. It shouldn’t be long now before Damon can see her again though. He’s asked me to be there, but I’m not sure what I can add to it all. I guess we will see.

Anyway, I have to get going now as I haven’t had anything for my evening meal, I’ll see if someone wants to have some food with me. Maybe Damon or Natalya. In anycase, bye for now.

**April 20th 2036: 20:00**

“Hey Collux, Do you want to get something to eat?” Came the sultry voice of Natalya Vintermorgon from the door of the gym.

“Sure.” Collux got up from doing some press ups and walked over. He pressed a towel on to his face to dab the sweat away.

“It’s a little strange to eat on my own, so I was wondering if you wanted to grab something, or have you already eaten?” She asked.

“Nah it’s fine. I could eat.” Collux agreed. Vintermorgon smiled and they walked over to the mess hall. The truth was that he had already eaten, with Damon, about 2 hours ago. But Advent bodies had extremely high metabolism and processed food so quickly they found they could eat five times the amount normal humans could and still be trim, fit and ready for battle.

They collected their food and sat down. They talked about their exploits for Advent and when they deserted their former masters and began to work for themselves, in Collux’s case, and the Skirmishers, in Chill’s case. Before they knew it two hours had gone by and they had migrated back to the bar, reading books side by side. After a while Collux felt a little pressure on his shoulder. Upon looking round he saw that not only was it Vintermorgon, but she had her head against his shoulder.

He usually didn’t like people being in his personal space, but this felt right. They had been getting along very well after their pairing by the Commander and Bradford and learning a lot too. Collux could feel her chest on his arm going in and out as she was breathing, slowly and deeply. Her sweet scent filling his nose and all he could think about was swimming in those gorgeous deep blue eyes of hers. He smiled and settled in for the long haul. But it wasn’t so much a long haul, it was more like comfortable bliss...


End file.
